Dévoilé
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: Edward a dix-huit ans, il a retrouvé son bras de chair, son frère en entier, et passe des jours heureux à Resembool en compagnie de Winry et Pinako Rockbell. Edward écrit des lettres, de nombreuses lettres sur lesquelles il couche le seul secret qu'il cache à son frère, car c'est son seul moyen de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Et si quelqu'un forçait un peu le destin pour lui ?


N/A : J'ai d'autres fictions sur le feu et sur lesquelles je continue de travailler, mais cet OS m'est venu à l'esprit en cours (oui, je l'avoue. Mais quand le prof raconte sa vie, on s'occupe comme on peut !). J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce texte, car il me paraît inégal : si le début me paraît acceptable, la qualité de la seconde moitié du texte n'est clairement pas au rendez-vous dû à ma fatigue, et je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture néanmoins ! Nora, toujours une pensée pour toi :P

* * *

L'idée m'avait frappé peu après que je fusse revenu à Resembool avec mon petit frère à qui j'avais rendu son corps. Central se remettait peu à peu debout et nous étions partis de la capitale avec la certitude que le pays était entre de bonnes mains : le Généralissime temporaire Grumman et les nouveaux généraux, en cohésion avec le Parlement, travaillaient ardemment pour construire un monde nouveau.

Et bientôt ce serait à _Son_ tour d'apporter au pays sa vision, de réaliser son rêve, de faire appliquer son idéal, pour la Nation, pour le peuple, pour son meilleur ami, pour la population d'Ishval : dans quelques années, Grumman donnerait les rênes à son successeur Roy Mustang à présent revenu au QG de l'Est et qui, avec un peu plus d'expérience, serait certainement le meilleur dirigeant de l'histoire d'Amestris, peut-être le plus torturé et le plus jeune, mais le plus juste, le plus droit, le plus digne et intègre, et sans aucun doute le plus impressionnant du fait de son intelligence exceptionnelle, son génie militaire et son pouvoir alchimique sans limites.

Roy Mustang avait été mon supérieur hiérarchique pendant quatre ans après qu'il fût venu me trouver à Resembool suite à ma tentative de transmutation humaine. J'avais rapidement constaté que cet homme avait pris une grande place dans ma vie, il était très voire trop important, presque indispensable, et bientôt mes pensées s'étaient souvent tournées vers lui - mais je restais aveugle à ce fait, ou plutôt je refusais de l'accepter : mon but n'était à l'époque que le succès de ma quête, trouver un moyen de rendre à Alphonse son corps et éventuellement retrouver mon bras et ma jambe - mais la priorité était de permettre à mon frère de ressentir la chaleur du corps humain, l'odeur et le goût des bons plats. Je savais que la réussite de nos objectifs était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour le _Colonel Mustang_ , pour des raisons obscures qui devaient être les mêmes que celles qui l'avaient poussé à nous protéger dès le jour de notre rencontre.

Je m'étais également rendu compte que je pensais à l'homme, que je méprisais officiellement, d'une manière qui s'était faite de plus en plus méliorative au fil des années. J'avais rapidement compris que Mustang avait été pour moi une figure paternelle de substitution à laquelle m'accrocher et dont j'avais cruellement manqué, cette même figure qui avait veillé sur moi et dont l'autorité sur moi avait été légitime. Il avait aussi été un protecteur, d'une manière plus importante que j'aurais pu le penser, au vu de tous les risques qu'il avait pris pour mon frère et moi ; un complice presque, en ce qu'il avait tu notre secret, notre crime, les raisons de mon appartenance à l'armée et de pourquoi une armure m'accompagnait à chaque seconde. Il avait aussi été une sorte de grand frère avec qui me quereller sans cesse et qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs. Quand j'y repensais, le fait qu'il ne m'avait presque jamais ménagé, sans délicatesse, avait joué un rôle important dans ma formation - devrais-je dire éducation ? Puis, j'avais compris que l'homme avait été un moteur, une motivation, quelqu'un qui me menait vers le haut et qui m'avait permis de devenir un meilleur humain, mais aussi un repère permanent, une bouée de sauvetage toujours présente, un point fixe vers lequel revenir après chaque mission, après chaque moment où j'étais perdu ou en détresse. Finalement, Mustang était pour moi plus qu'un ami, et même ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille à l'instar d'Al, Winry et Mamy Pinako.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas compris avant récemment, était que cet homme… je l'aimais. Je l'aimais, ce _bâtard de Colonel_ , ce manipulateur que j'admirais autant que je le craignais, cet homme exceptionnel qui avait - à raison - une grande estime de lui-même ; j'aimais la manière dont la lumière se reflétait divinement sur ces cheveux noir de jais, j'aimais ces yeux noirs hypnotisants et perçants qui s'assombrissaient plus encore lorsqu'ils se perdaient en fixant l'horizon, j'aimais cette peau pâle et ces traits juvéniles qui rendaient sa beauté presque irréelle et saisissante, j'aimais ces lèvres qui s'ourlaient délicatement pour esquisser un sourire amusé voire moqueur et qui s'ouvraient pour faire entendre une voix suave et délicieuse à écouter à en donner des frissons, j'aimais ces épaules carrées qui remplissaient un uniforme militaire qui lui seyait si bien et lui conférait une prestance inégalable, et qui lui donnaient un port altier et un charisme étourdissant, mettant en avant un torse hélas camouflé dont on se plaisait à imaginer les reliefs, j'aimais ces mains fixes et délicates qui possédaient le pouvoir tant de donner du plaisir que de détruire. Cela m'avait souvent frappé, ce contraste entre la personnalité de cet homme si froid, presque sévère parfois, cruel même, et le feu qu'il était capable de créer - capable de tout brûler, capable de transformer les éléments même l'eau, capable de tirer sur un ennemi, capable d'exploser de colère ou de se laisser consumer par la haine, capable d'enflammer un corps féminin soumis au désir et au plaisir à l'apogée de la volupté.

Oui, je le désirais, Roy Mustang, et le fait incontestable qui confirmait la véracité de sa réputation qu'il enchaînait les relations amoureuses et passait des bras d'une femme à ceux d'une autre me froissait, me blessait même. J'essayais de ne pas y penser, de ne pas faire attention à cette douleur lancinante au niveau de mon coeur qui était comme compressé. Qui étais-je pour oser le désirer, pour oser espérer un regard de sa part, moi qui n'avais jamais eu une vie normale, qui sortais à peine de l'adolescence, qui étais un estropié à la jambe de métal - et avec une immense cicatrice sur l'épaule qui rappelait sans cesse le fantôme de mon automail - , qui étais loin d'être attirant, qui étais affublé d'un caractère insupportable, qui étais _un homme_. Un homme qui se trouvait être épris d'un autre homme - n'étais-je pas une erreur de la nature ? J'avais appris que les relations entre hommes existaient, cela s'appelait l'homosexualité, et la majorité des gens considérait cela comme une maladie. Etais-je réellement malade comme ils le prétendaient ?

Mais je n'aimais pas les hommes, je n'en aimais qu'un que je situais bien au-dessus de tous les autres, que je continuais à idéaliser, qui hantait mes pensées et mes rêves, dont je murmurais le prénom avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. C'était lui, uniquement lui et pas un autre ; j'étais convaincu que mon âme l'avait choisi lui seul et ne serait jamais capable de porter une quelconque attention à un autre - car à part lui, personne d'autre ne comptait. Lorsque je me couchais je ne pensais qu'à lui, si fort qu'il était peut-être possible qu'il sentît qu'il était présent dans ma tête, je l'imaginais à mes côtés dans mon lit, ma main cherchait son corps même lorsque j'étais assoupi, et je m'enveloppais de la chaleur des draps en m'imaginant que c'était celle de ses bras qui m'enlaçaient, m'enfermant dans un cocon chaud, doux, sécurisant et confortable. Je rêvais de lui me souriant, riant avec moi, me regardant avec tendresse, me murmurant des mots incroyables dont j'étais persuadé qu'il détenait le secret, et il m'embrassait à m'en faire perdre la tête, à me laisser pantois et frémissant au creux de notre étreinte.

Et le jour d'après, je me réveillais en me rappelant avec douleur que mon imagination avait encore été cruelle envers moi ; j'étais à Resembool dans la maison des Rockbell - notre maison depuis tant d'années - et un nouveau jour commençait durant lequel mon frère savourait chaque instant de la vie et Winry tenterait encore vainement de camoufler ses sentiments pour moi. Et à la fin de la journée je me sentais toujours coupable de leur cacher cela et de faire du mal à Winry sans le vouloir, car je ne savais que trop bien ce que signifiait aimer sans rien recevoir en retour. Je me sentais tellement honteux que, parfois, je songeais à l'épouser pour lui donner la part de bonheur qu'elle méritait, quitte à prendre sur moi - j'étais depuis longtemps convaincu que la Vérité avait condamné les portes menant à mon bonheur. Mais sitôt que je pensais à devenir son mari, le souvenir du doux visage de Roy s'imposait dans mon esprit, et je retenais un sanglot. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, et paradoxalement je souhaitais que la meilleure des femmes l'obtienne pour le rendre heureux - car lui plus que quiconque le méritait.

J'avais dix-huit ans, nous vivions paisiblement dans notre village natal deux ans après le Jour Promis - sans être retournés à Central depuis - et je savais qu'Alphonse et moi nourrissions la même envie de voyages, de découvrir le monde au-delà des frontières d'Amestris, Al à Xing et plus encore à l'est, moi à Aerugo et Creta et plus encore à l'Ouest. Et secrètement je me doutais qu'à mon retour, revenu à East City, mes pas me mèneraient irrésistiblement vers le QG militaire où je trouverais une excuse quelconque pour _lui_ parler - le voir uniquement me contenterait si j'étais honnête, mais même dans mes propres pensées cela sonnait comme les soupirs d'une jeune fille en fleur désespérée. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans mon champ de vision, mon souffle se coupait, mes mains tremblaient, mes pensées s'arrêtaient, mon coeur battait fort et le bruit devenait assourdissant à mes propres oreilles, et mon corps entier n'éprouvait que le désir de me blottir contre lui et sentir son parfum enivrant, toucher sa peau douce, goûter à ses lèvres tentatrices, avoir enfin accès au saint lieu interdit qu'était sa bouche, caresser ses cheveux soyeux. J'étais certain que j'imploserais lorsque je le reverrais, lorsque toutes ces sensations seraient décuplées. Je m'imaginais m'évanouir devant lui et je riais intérieurement de mon propre ridicule.

J'avais l'habitude de lu écrire des lettres, qu'il ne lirait jamais car elles étaient toutes soigneusement cachées dans un tiroir de ma table de chevet. Mes expéditions à l'ouest m'apporteraient peut-être l'inspiration nécessaire pour exprimer avec lyrisme comment cet homme me mettait en émoi. C'était un plaisir coupable, et étrangement je ne savais pas s'il réagirait avec moquerie ou avec émotion si jamais il en prenait connaissance - ce qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Cela était destiné à rester mon plus précieux secret, le seul que je préservais loin des yeux et des oreilles d'Alphonse - du moins, cela aurait dû l'être.

La malchance ne m'avait apparemment pas abandonné, puisque ce fut précisément mon frère qui trouva mes écrits - pourquoi avait-il fouillé dans mon tiroir en premier lieu ? Je le sus immédiatement lorsque que je le vis assis sur mon lit, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues alors qu'il tenait dans ses mains les nombreux parchemins que j'avais noirci de déclarations d'amour interminables. Il leva la tête vers moi, les lèvres tremblantes, et il dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de retrouver sa voix :

"Grand frère… souffla-t-il, excuse-moi, je suis tombé par hasard sur cette boîte et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire… Je ne pensais pas… Tu… Lui…" Il s'interrompit, une vague d'émotion le submergeant et des sanglots entrecoupant sa respiration.

"C'est beau…" et en disant cela de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. "Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé, grand frère ? J'ignorais que tu souffrais à ce point… Je suis tellement obnubilé par mon retour à la vie normale que j'ai cessé de veiller sur toi. Que puis-je faire ? Je veux que tu sois heureux ! Mais je suis tellement démuni à présent… Je pensais que tu franchirais le pas et demanderais Winry en mariage un jour..."

Mon cadet fit de nouveau tomber son regard sur mes lettres :

"Ce que tu as écrit est merveilleux, tu ne devrais pas les garder pour toi. Tu l'aimes tellement… Je suis certain qu'il serait ému de connaître l'intensité des sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui, Ed… Si tu lui envoyais, si tu lui avouais tout…"

"Non !" interrompis-je dans un cri strident, la panique discernable dans ma voix me faisant respirer plus rapidement.

Mon frère se leva, bouleversé par ma protestation, et prit mes mains dans les siennes pour les empêcher de trembler plus.

"Ne panique pas, grand-frère, je ne dirai rien, je te le promets" murmura-t-il, tentant de me rassurer alors que mon affolement n'avait pas diminué.

"Même si… Je me fiche de qui tu peux aimer, Edo. Je ne veux que ton bonheur ; que risques-tu à parler avec le Général ? Nous le connaissons depuis tellement d'années, toi mieux que moi, même, et tu sais pertinemment que jamais il ne t'humilierait, encore moins sur un sujet aussi délicat. Il n'est pas cruel et nous le savons bien."

Je lâchai un soupir de défaite en fermant les yeux, comme si j'étais tenté de me laisser convaincre par les propos de mon petit frère mais que j'étais trop obstiné pour changer d'avis.

"Je sais, Al, je sais, j'ai juste… tellement honte. Je n'ai pas honte de… de _l'aimer_ _lui_ , j'ai honte que ce soit _moi_ qui l'aime. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir entre les pattes un amoureux transi qui ferait ternir sa réputation, ça ferait tâche au sein de l'armée."

Je m'écartai de son frère, commençant à m'agiter, passant la main dans mes cheveux comme pour réfléchir à un problème particulièrement épineux.

"Et puis, la logique voudrait que j'épouse Winry. Elle m'aime, je le vois, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes nés ; je la demande en mariage, je la rends heureuse, je l'aide à éduquer nos enfants, et tout sera de l'ordre. Oui, oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire."

"L'amour n'a pas de logique, grand frère" affirma Alphonse d'un air presque rêveur, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé écho en son for intérieur habité par un romantisme sans limites.

Après avoir grommelé quelque chose dont je fus persuadé qu'Al n'avait pu entendre, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous. Il y avait forcément une solution, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir découvrir laquelle.

Tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, nous ne nous rendîmes pas compte qu'une oreille curieuse avait tout entendu de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

Les semaines défilèrent et les frères n'avaient pas reparlé des lettres - les deux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Edward n'en écrivait presque plus, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un avait découvert son secret semblait avoir bridé ses capacités de rédaction. Avouer ses sentiments au Général Mustang n'était toujours pas envisageable dans son esprit, et Alphonse continuait de respecter sa promesse faite à son frère de ne pas trahir sa confiance. Au fur et à mesure que les jours effaçaient la gêne causée par la révélation, la vie reprenait, monotone et paisible, avec parfois les éclats de voix habituels entre les deux femmes Rockbell et l'aîné Elric qui résonnaient entre les murs de la maison.

Un jour, Winry passa un certain moment au téléphone, le visage sérieux et la voix posée et déterminée qu'elle utilisait pour les affaires. Edward et Alphonse conclurent qu'un client souhaitait faire appel à ses services, et ils en eurent la confirmation au dîner.

"Je pars pour Rush Valley demain matin, Dominique me demande de lui prêter main forte pendant quelques temps car il a beaucoup de commandes ces derniers jours, apparemment il y a un flux de nouveaux habitants là-bas" informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Alphonse la congratula, affirmant que cela allait être une superbe opportunité de ramener pas mal d'argent et de se trouver de nouveaux clients. La jeune femme acquiesça, son sourire s'élargissant, et Edward ne put faire autrement qu'approuver et l'encourager à son tour.

Winry partit le lendemain comme prévu, seule, et Edward réalisa à quel point elle était la véritable maîtresse du foyer : si les deux frères et "leur" grand-mère bienveillante se disputaient toujours, l'absence de Winry se faisait ressentir.

* * *

Deux coups secs furent frappés à la porte du bureau. Une seconde plus tard, le colonel Hawkeye entra dans la pièce et annonça d'une voix claire et sans appel :

"Général de Brigade, mademoiselle Rockbell est présente dans l'entrée du QG et souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. L'autorisez-vous à monter ?"

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer : la visite de Winry était celle qu'il attendait certainement le moins au monde. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose aux frères Elric ? Elle n'aurait pas fait tout le trajet depuis Resembool si un événement important ou grave n'avait pas eu lieu. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsque sa visiteuse ouvrit la porte et entra timidement dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il nota le silence qui s'éternisait, et fut troublé par le regard de la jeune femme qui le fixait, dans lequel il notait à la fois la gêne et la tristesse. "Pourquoi ?" ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de s'interroger.

"Mademoiselle Rockbell. Je dois avouer que je suis étonné de vous voir dans mon bureau. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?" Comme à son habitude, le ton employé tout comme son visage sans expression masquaient tout sentiment, en l'occurrence l'inquiétude.

"Monsieur Mustang…" et malgré tous les efforts visibles qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler. Elle ferma la porte et s'avança lentement vers le bureau. Voyant son hésitation, le militaire se leva, l'invitant d'un geste gracieux à s'asseoir sur le siège face à lui.

"Je… Je ne devrais pas me trouver là, continua-t-elle. Mais je devais vous parler de quelque chose qui me paraît important."

"Fullmetal a-t-il des ennuis ?" s'enquit l'homme avec un ton faussement détaché, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Winry eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre :

"En quelque sorte... C'est… Comment dire, c'est assez gênant, surtout que je ne suis pas celle qui est légitime pour vous en parler."

Ouvrant son petit sac, la jeune blonde en sortit plusieurs feuilles de papier et expliqua la situation au général avant de les lui donner :

"J'ai honte, car je n'aurais pas dû être au courant normalement, je ne devrais pas être ici sans l'autorisation d'Ed, mais je souhaite vraiment l'aider… Il n'est pas heureux, vous savez, il fait tout pour le cacher mais ni Alphonse ni moi ne sommes dupes, et maintenant que nous avons découvert son secret nous ne pouvons pas rester inactifs."

S'éclaircissant la voix, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant quelque peu, et tendit le courrier à l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Ed a écrit de très nombreuses lettres… Elles vous sont toutes adressées. Je ne me suis pas permise de les lire, mais j'ai entendu Ed et Al en parler. Je vous ai toujours fait confiance pour veiller sur eux, j'espère que vous prendrez au sérieux tout ce qu'il n'a jamais osé vous avouer…" acheva-t-elle, sa voix devenant de moins en moins assurée et presque suppliante.

Intrigué, Mustang s'empara des lettres - qui paraissaient nombreuses ou du moins longues au vu de l'épaisseur qui lui était présentée - et commença à lire avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme s'il se rendait pleinement compte qu'il violait l'intimité d'Edward et découvrait des secrets qu'il lui était interdit de connaître. Il commença sa lecture, et à peine les premières lignes parcourues, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et sondèrent en diagonale le reste du contenu des papiers dans ses mains, accrochant certains mots ou phrases que son cerveau captura, comme s'il s'agissait des fragments les plus importants. Il était surpris que son prénom fut mentionné relativement souvent, surpris par le champ lexical utilisé qui ne semblait cesser d'appuyer des louanges à son égard, par le désespoir latent qui émanait du propos. Et cette phrase, qu'il pouvait presque entendre être criée bien qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé le Fullmetal l'énoncer :

" _Roy, je t'aime. Je t'aime !_ "

Winry n'avait pas quitté le général des yeux depuis qu'elle lui avait donné les lettres, et elle scrutait son corps entier pour deviner ses pensées, ses réactions, ses sentiments. Elle nota avec intérêt son regard qui se fit ébahi, puis confus et désabusé, et triste ; ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, et le plus important selon elle, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, comme réagissant sous une vive émotion. Intérieurement la jeune femme sourit, car elle était désormais certaine que l'ancien supérieur d'Edward n'était pas indifférent au désir dont il était l'objet, et qu'un jour peut-être il prendrait l'initiative de rencontrer l'ancien alchimiste pour lui parler avec diplomatie, voire douceur, peut-être. Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, elle décida de se retirer et en avertit son interlocuteur qui ne réagit pas, tant il semblait bouleversé par ce que ses yeux découvraient ; elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et quitta le bureau silencieusement, à la fois inconfortable et persuadée d'avoir aidé Edward. Winry se hâta vers la gare pour prendre le premier train vers Rush Valley.

Roy Mustang ne trouva pas le sommeil de la nuit.

* * *

Winry revint à Resembool deux semaines plus tard sous les interrogations d'Edward et surtout Alphonse qui souhaitaient connaître tous les détails du séjour de leur amie dans la ville des amoureux d'automails.

La vie reprit son cours, et Winry apprit, après avoir interrogé longuement Alphonse, qu'Edward n'avait pas écrit de nouvelles lettres. "Tant mieux" songeait-elle, car cela empêcherait le jeune homme de s'apercevoir que certaines manquaient. Plusieurs semaines, puis mois défilèrent, et Roy Mustang n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, n'avait passé aucun coup de fil et ne s'était encore moins déplacé ; et cela la blessait et la mettait en colère à la fois, car elle avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui seul, et son manque de réaction flagrant la décevait.

Les frères finirent par réaliser leur souhait de découvrir le monde et bientôt ils partirent chacun dans leur propre direction désirée, l'ouest pour Ed, l'est pour Al - et à son grand soulagement Edward ne fit aucune mention d'un éventuel mariage entre eux contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Alphonse. Et alors qu'elle regardait le train transportant son ami quitter la gare de Resembool, elle s'interrogea sur l'avenir et si le général Mustang serait un jour en mesure de rendre heureux Ed, ou du moins, mettre un terme définitif à ses espoirs qui finiraient par le rendre fou.

Edward était revenu à Resembool quelques mois plus tard, enthousiaste et les yeux brillant de mille étoiles, encore ébloui par tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris. Alphonse, lui, avait voyagé pendant un temps plus court, et était donc à la maison pour pouvoir l'accueillir et échanger avec lui sur toutes les richesses qu'ils avaient acquises. Les deux femmes Rockbell souriaient en les regardant discuter avec animation de sujets alchimiques et élixirologiques qu'elles ne comprenaient pas ; particulièrement Winry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore à ce jour qu'Ed pourrait entretenir des relations très intéressantes avec Mustang. L'homme était un grand alchimiste après tout, plus focalisé sur sa carrière politique que sur ses propres progrès scientifiques certes, mais il serait tout à fait à même de stimuler Ed intellectuellement, d'autant plus qu'après toutes ses années les deux alchimistes avaient certainement dû apprendre l'un de l'autre voire réfléchir de la même manière.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit, mais Winry avait relevé chez lui une sorte de trouble, qu'il aurait réussi à lui cacher si elle ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu. Elle n'osa pas lui parler, de peur de le froisser, et si elle l'avait fait cela aurait sans doute été le cas.

Car ce qu'elle ignorait était qu'Edward n'était pas directement revenu de Central : sitôt arrivé dans la capitale, il avait directement pris le premier train pour East City, et quelques heures plus tard il s'était dirigé vers le QG militaire, comme il l'avait planifié avant même de partir en exploration des pays de l'ouest. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul but, il n'avait voulu qu'une seule personne, et cela lui avait été refusé car ladite personne était _en congé_. Et lui qui aurait maudit cette même personne quelques années auparavant, il s'était plutôt maudit lui-même bien qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de réagir ainsi.

Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il devait enfin tourner la page et se concentrer sur sa famille à Resembool, se disait-il.

Quelques jours après son retour, lors d'une journée particulièrement ensoleillée, Edward se décida à avoir _la_ conversation avec son amie d'enfance, car il pensait enfin avoir fait son choix et déterminé sa vision de son avenir.

"Winry, appela-t-il, et le ton sérieux qu'il employa inquiéta son amie qui avait exclusivement délaissé ses automails ce jour-là. Je peux te parler un moment ?"

La blonde acquiesça et s'approcha du jeune homme, marchant tranquillement à ses côtés vers l'extérieur. Elle était intelligente, et si elle suivait son instinct elle avait immédiatement deviné de quoi il souhaitait lui parler - et la nervosité qui animait l'ancien alchimiste confirmait ses soupçons. Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter, et prenant certainement son courage à deux mains, la regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la bouche tordue, et le rouge aux joues.

"Winry, je crois que je suis parvenu à une décision importante. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout ce que nous avons vu, après toutes ces années… Je me sens bien ici, et…"

La jeune femme sentit une soudaine panique l'envahir, et elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, car désormais elle n'avait plus aucun doute, et cela lui faisait mal de voir Edward se forcer, le voir choisir de se lier à elle plutôt qu'à la véritable personne qu'il aimait, le voir se laisser aller au désespoir plutôt que de tenter sa chance - mais parallèlement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pourrait être la bonne chose, car le silence de Mustang lui laissait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche.

"Si je te donne la moitié de ma vie, alors tu devrais…"

 _Non_ , pensait-elle, _je ne suis pas prête à entendre cette phrase. Ne fais pas ça, Ed, tais-toi, cesse de te faire du mal, car si tu me demandes ce que tu comptes me demander je ne serais pas capable de refuser - car je t'aime et ne peux pas rejeter une demande d'engagement de ta part._

 _Non_ , et elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle avait dit cela à voix haute lorsqu'elle vit l'expression déconfite sur le visage du blond.

"Tu… " _Non_ " ? Pourquoi refuses-tu alors que tu ne sais pas ce que je m'apprête à te dire ?" Et il semblait avoir peine à le croire, lui qui était fin observateur et n'ignorait certainement pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

"Si, Edward, je sais ce que tu m'apprêtes à me demander, et je t'interromps avant que tu n'ailles au bout de ta phrase : alors je te dis "non", et cela est définitif" répondit-elle en secouant la tête, défaite, et elle songea que si Mustang ne réagissait pas dans les semaines qui suivraient, elle irait elle-même lui rendre visite de nouveau pour cette fois lui exposer le fond de ses pensées, clef à molette à la main.

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la maison, le laissant seul et coi, à s'interroger sur les raisons de la réaction de son amie.

Le lendemain, Edward fut d'humeur morose, et même Alphonse ne réussit pas à améliorer son état. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il n'était pas froissé par la réaction de Winry, car au final cela lui importait peu qu'il se marie ou non avec elle : n'était-il pas celui qui s'était forcé à lui faire sa demande pour la rendre heureuse ? Son refus l'avait décontenancé, et la frustration de ne pas avoir plus d'informations tendait tous ses muscles.

Ce jour-là, il partit se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, car il avait besoin de calme. Ed aimait venir là, au milieu du cimetière, seul à écouter le bruit du vent et des arbres, à communiquer silencieusement avec sa mère et parfois même, son père. Il était persuadé que si sa douce mère avait été là, elle aurait pu le conseiller, le guider - ce dont il avait cruellement manqué toute sa vie. Aurait-elle encouragé son fils à écouter son coeur ? Aurait-elle préféré qu'il se soumette à la morale pour lui donner des petits enfants ? Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit là auprès de lui, pour le rassurer et faire s'envoler tous ses doutes…

Parfois il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Hohenheim n'était pas parti : sa mère ne serait sans doute pas tombée malade, il n'aurait pas commis de crime et ainsi n'aurait pas privé Alphonse de son corps pendant tant d'années. Les Homonculus l'auraient certainement emporté à la fin, s'ils n'avaient rien fait, s'ils n'avaient pas apporté leurs talents alchimiques au service du pays, mais au moins ils auraient eu pendant un temps une vie familiale heureuse, à la campagne, loin de tous les complots et conflits dont l'armée était l'acteur principal. Il aurait épousé Winry et aurait eu des enfants, tel un homme ordinaire de son temps, et sa vie n'aurait somme toute pas connu autant de complications. Il aurait clairement eu d'autres préoccupations.

 _Et il serait mort, emporté par le cercle de transmutation du père des Homonculus, sans avoir rencontré Roy._

Edward était tellement plongé dans ses pensées presque proches du délire qu'il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher discrètement de lui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il ne s'en formalisa pas, car il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Alphonse ou Winry qui le rejoignait pour un moment de paix et de recueillement - ou tout simplement poser un oeil sur lui, comme s'il était un être fragile trop sensible sur qui il fallait veiller avec bienveillance. S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu que le regard posé sur lui contenait exactement cela.

Les pas s'arrêtent finalement, proches, et Ed ne s'aperçut pas que les pieds ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'il voyait habituellement chez lui. Cependant, il revint effectivement à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit la voix qui l'appelait, et encore il eut peine à croire qu'il l'avait bien entendue à ce moment.

"Je suis allé chez toi, où l'on m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici."

Ses mains se mirent à trembler en même temps que ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. L'aîné Elric laissa un glapissement de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres, et plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le courage suffisant lui vint pour relever à la fois son regard et son corps.

Roy Mustang se trouvait bel et bien devant lui, droit et éblouissant comme à son habitude, l'uniforme militaire bleu troqué contre un costume trois pièces noir très élégant - une apparence _civile_ qu'Edward avait rarement eu l'occasion d'admirer.

"Que faites-vous ici, général ?" réussit-il à articuler, la surprise figeant toujours tout son être et ralentissant son esprit.

"N'es-tu pas content de me revoir, Fullmetal ?" Et Edward serra les dents et les poings, car le militaire n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à jouer avec ses nerfs.

"Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, _bâtard_ " râla-t-il. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, il essayait de cacher le fait que son coeur s'était mis à battre trop fort dès qu'il avait entendu la voix qu'il adorait, le fait que la panique l'avait envahi alors qu'il se demandait avec affolement pourquoi Mustang avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'à Resembool pour le voir, car il lui semblait surréaliste qu'il ait parcouru une telle distance uniquement parce qu'il avait appris qu'Edward avait cherché à le rencontrer à East City.

"J'aurais dû te visiter plus tôt, reprit l'homme, une inflexion de regret dans la voix, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du temps pour réfléchir…" Et Ed se refusa à céder à la panique en l'interrompant pour quémander des explications. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tourmenter ainsi le général ?

"J'ai lu une partie des lettres que tu m'as écrites, celles qui me sont parvenues - et Edward se sentit comme si la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds et que la Vérité venait le capturer de nouveau pour l'emporter vers le Néant, et il cessa de respirer - et j'ai… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Edward, je ne parviens pas à trouver les mots pour te dire à quel point je suis bouleversé, ému, flatté, et décontenancé à la fois. Je me sens aussi honteux de te faire souffrir ainsi, et cela ne fait que prouver une fois de plus que je ne suis capable que d'apporter le malheur chez les gens autour de moi. Ce que tu as écrit est si beau, si lyrique, si sincère, si emporté, si _désespéré_ … Comment pouvais-tu penser que je resterais stoïque et indifférent en lisant tes mots ?"

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux dorés et terrifiés de l'ancien alchimiste, et Roy ressentit l'urgence de l'enlacer pour le rassurer, alors que lui-même se sentait peiné et démuni, presque impuissant.

"Pourquoi moi, Edward ? J'ai eu des éléments de réponse dans tes écrits, mais… cette question revient incessamment dans ma tête. Je ne mérite pas tant d'amour, _ton_ amour ; tu ne mérites pas de souffrir et je suis tellement, _tellement désolé_ que ton malheur provienne de moi !"

Edward se sentait comme s'il était effectivement pris dans un tourbillon au sein même du Néant : il tombait dans le vide, la chute étant interminable et sans piste d'atterrissage.

"Comment… Comment avez-vous pu lire mes lettres ?" Et Ed ne savait pas d'où pouvait encore provenir sa voix. "Je ne les ai jamais envoyées, elles ne sont jamais sorties de ma chambre, et…"

Et Alphonse lui avait promis de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire ; son frère avait toujours tenu ses promesses et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi de la sorte, car le courroux de son aîné aurait été trop dévastateur. Alors il ne restait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu commettre un acte aussi stupide, et un goût d'amertume vint s'installer au fond de sa bouche.

"Winry… murmura-t-il, un éclair de rage traversant ses yeux. Comment a-t-elle pu me faire cela ! Moi qui ai failli en faire ma fiancée _hier_ _matin_ !"

Il ne vit pas la surprise dans les yeux et sur les traits de Roy, qui ne comprenait pas la rage de l'autre alchimiste, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci aurait fait sa demande en mariage quelques heures plus tôt à une femme dont il n'était pas épris. L'aîné Elric avait-il tourné la page et décidé de l'oublier ?

Edward avait dit "failli", et cela ne pouvait que signifier que les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient effectivement pas fiancés - il en ignorait la raison mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de soulagement déferler dans tout son être.

"Edward" appela-t-il doucement avant de s'avancer vers l'interpellé, et il succomba à son envie de le tenir dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, un feu d'artifice jaillissant dans son coeur alors qu'il enlaçait enfin le jeune homme comme il en avait rêvé pendant des années, il pouvait enfin savoir ce que cela faisait de toucher son corps, de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Roy se détendait lentement alors qu'il était là où il avait sans doute toujours voulu être, lorsqu'il sentit l'homme dans ses bras se tendre et le repousser sans délicatesse et presque avec violence.

"Quel est le problème, Mustang ? Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?! Avez-vous fait tout ce chemin pour louer mon style d'écriture avant de me faire comprendre que ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque ? Est-ce pour cela que vous tentez de me _consoler_ , est-ce une manière de me montrer que vous êtes _désolé_ de ne pas pouvoir… de ne pas…"

Sa voix atteignait un volume qui n'était définitivement pas acceptable au milieu d'un cimetière, et possédait des inflexions de panique hystérique et de dépit qui ne seyaient pas à Edward. Mustang comprit que le jeune homme atteignait ses limites, et ce dernier reprit son éclat délirant avant qu'il n'ait pu l'interrompre :

"Est-ce la manière que vous avez trouvée pour mettre fin à mes espoirs, est-ce ainsi que vous comptez me désillusionner ? J'aurais préféré que vous restiez à vous préoccuper de votre politique plutôt que vous veniez m'achever en transperçant mon coeur, je… _Je t'aime, Roy,_ oui c'est vrai, je l'avoue, et es-tu venu jusqu'ici pour aussitôt repartir et quitter définitivement ma vie ? Tu…!" Il ne put achever ses propos, à court de mots et s'empêtrant dans leur incohérence.

Roy ne put supporter tant de désespoir, et ce fut avec précipitation qu'il prit en coupe le visage du blond, le secouant quelque peu pour le faire quitter son état de névrose.

"Edward, Edward, regarde-moi, écoute-moi. Je ne suis pas venu pour te blâmer ou te rejeter, bien au contraire ! J'ai pris le temps de bien réfléchir, je te l'ai dit, et si j'avais voulu te rejeter j'aurais continué à me murer dans mon silence. Ne vois-tu pas, Ed, ce que ma présence ici devant toi signifie ? Je suis venu te dire que tes mots m'avaient ému parce qu'ils répondaient à ceux silencieux que je t'adressais dans mes pensées. Je crois aimer pour la seule fois de ma vie, et je crois pouvoir dire que c'est à toi que mon coeur appartient. Ne désespère pas Ed, car je suis là à présent, certes tard, mais je suis à tes côtés et peut-être, peut-être pourrions-nous tenter de construire quelque chose ensemble ?" déclara-t-il, et il sentit qu'il se perdait dans sa propre incohérence à son tour.

Bientôt les deux corps tremblèrent l'un contre l'autre, le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister, et chacun eut besoin d'un temps conséquent pour prendre du recul sur la situation, tous deux ne réalisant pas totalement ce qu'il venait d'avoir lieu. _Etait-ce seulement possible…?_

Edward, confortablement logé dans les bras de celui qu'il adorait, releva finalement la tête ; et si les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres prouvait qu'il pleurait plutôt de joie, et le soleil qui vint se refléter dans ces perles d'eau illumina son visage entier et ne fit qu'ajouter un éclat merveilleux à sa beauté déjà lumineuse. Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent ceux onyx du plus âgé et il pouvait y déceler le même _amour_ qui se reflétait dans son propre regard.

Et plus tard, des jours plus tard, les deux hommes se communiquèrent mutuellement cet amour, alors que leurs mains délicates caressaient sensuellement le corps de l'autre, alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, alors que d'innombrables baisers savouraient la peau de l'autre, alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Les corps dévoilés de tout vêtement, recouverts d'un seul drap froissé sur le lit, se découvraient avec sensualité et s'abandonnaient au plaisir et à la volupté ; les cheveux blonds et bruns se mêlaient, et le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement brisé par leurs respirations erratiques.

Il semblait que l'un des deux hommes était plus expérimenté que l'autre, et il tenait fermement le corps presque totalement assis sur lui, parcourant ses reliefs, caressant, mordillant.

Edward ne cessait de manquer de défaillir à tout instant, alors qu'il peinait encore à réaliser où il se trouvait et avec qui, et il hochait la tête d'avant en arrière, tantôt pour laisser son cou être embrassé, tantôt pour embrasser celui de son amant ; ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire extatique lorsque la voix suave du plus âgé lui murmurait des mots délicieux, et son coeur battait la chamade, tambourinant pour accompagner la symphonie de soupirs qui se jouait dans la chambre.

Ici, à Central, dans le nouvel endroit qu'il pouvait appeler "maison" et dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, Edward était enfin ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être, ce pour quoi il n'aurait jamais pensé être digne : _heureux._


End file.
